


Scotch On The Rocks

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Anna, F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa owns a bar named the Icy Diamond. One night, she gets a customer who's extremely drunk, right as she is about to close up shop. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Scotch On The Rocks

It was a quiet night in the Icy Diamond for Elsa, her bar practically deserted, despite it being a Saturday evening, when establishments like her own were their busiest.

She didn't know the cause of the lack of customers, but strangely, she was thankful for it. Mainly because of how the lowest of the low would often pour into her bar, drunks of every kind. Elsa didn't mind them, but they could be hard to handle and at 2 in the morning, Elsa was not prepared at all.

Elsa sighed as she polished her last glass, placing it on the counter. "Peace and quiet at last."

The bouncer, a young Inuit woman named Korra, wandered over to her. "Yeesh, it's been a long night," she groaned. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty alright, Korra," Elsa said. "You should get home to Asami. I can lock up here."

"You sure about that?" Korra wondered. "I mean I don't mind ending my shift early, but this town can be pretty nasty at night."

Korra smirked. "Just making sure." She walked over to the bar and picked up her bag. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Night," Elsa bid her farewell as her employee left the building. She then yawned. She was growing very sleepy. Elsa made a silent bet that within three seconds of getting through her front door back at her apartment, she'd be out as a light on her bed.

Just then, she heard the door burst open, and a young woman sauntered into the bar. She had strawberry blonde hair done up in twin braids, green eyes, and her skin was dusted with freckles. Her face was very red, and she reeked of alcohol. But that wasn't what surprised Elsa. No, what surprised her was the fact that this woman was wearing a bra, cutoff jean shorts, flip-flops, and nothing else.

Elsa was very confused and actually quite nervous. Who the hell was this girl and why was she dressed so strangely?

"Hey, hey, hey," The girl slurred, plumping herself onto a bar stool and hoisting her head towards Elsa. "Gimme a scotch... strongest you got... I really wanna feel myself."

"I'm sorry," Elsa told her, declining the woman's request. "I'm just about to close up for the night."

"Aww please..." The young woman whined. "I need it... I got lost and I need to find my way home."

Elsa sighed. She took pity on the young girl, who had clearly been out in the elements all night. "Alright, alright, but one drink, and then I'll let you sober up."

She set about making the drink for the girl. "By the way," she asked, "what's your name?"

"Princess Celestia," She introduced herself. "I'm a fucking pony with a big magic horn and lots and lots of girls by my legs."

Elsa rolled her eyes. This girl was clearly drunker than she had suspected. She quickly poured Anna a drink of her best scotch, watching the golden liquid fill the glass.

"Well, Princess," Elsa said sarcastically, putting the glass of scotch down in front of her, "here's your drink."

"I'm not a princess," the girl slurred, taking the drink and sipping it. "I'm the fucking dragon queen!"

Elsa sighed. "So you're a fan of My Little Pony and Game of Thrones, then. Well, at least you have good taste."

"I don't like Game Of Thrones," the girl then said. "Too many boobs... I'd rather stare at yours... since they're big like that."

Elsa blushed. "I... Um... Thanks, I guess." She had never had any of her patrons compliment her like that, especially on her breast size.

"Whaddaya think of mine?" she asked, shaking her breasts back and forth.

Elsa went redder. the girl's breasts weren't as large as hers, but from the way they moved and how Anna felt them, they were just as squishy and soft.

"You like them, don't ya?" The drunk girl teased her.

"Well...um...uh..." Elsa stammered.

"I bet you'd want me to press them against the bar for ya... wait, is this a stripper bar?"

"No!" Elsa blurted. "Please... calm down a bit okay?"

"Alright," the girl accepted. "But only because I love youuuuuuu."

Elsa groaned. She prayed to whatever god she worshipped that this woman would just sober up and leave already. But... there was something strangely appealing about her. She seemed lewd, yes, but there was a part of her that seemed rather... cute.

She couldn't put her finger upon it, but then took notice of another factor of the other woman's appearance. In her hair was a tiara, not an actual one, but one that appeared to be made from plastic.

"What's that in your hair?" She inquired.

"My crown," the girl giggled. "I'm a queen, you know."

"It's not a real crown, sweetie," Elsa pointed out.

"It's not!" The girl exclaimed, her face seeming disappointed. She took the tiara off from her head and held it in her hands. "Stupid Emily. She said it was one. That utter bitch."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. "Look, whoever you are."

"Anna," she said.

"Is that actually your name?"

"Yes," the girl said. She then groaned. "Ugh..."

Elsa sighed. "Look, why don't I just call you a cab or something?"  
"I hate cabs..." Anna said to her. "The driver always looks like he wants to do... things... to me."

Elsa sighed. "My car is just outside. Why don't I give you a ride home."

"Y-you would?"

Elsa nodded. "If it gets you out of my bar, sure."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

Elsa led the younger girl out of the back door of the building. locking it behind them. She then walked to her car and helped Anna into the passenger seat.

Anna moaned and lay her head back on the seat-rest, placing a hand on her head. "I think it's all coming back to me now."

"What's coming back to you?" Elsa inquired, buckling herself and Anna in and starting up the engine of the small hatchback.

"How I ended up here," Anna said. She then chuckled. "Really funny story. See, my cousin Emily is getting married and she invited me and a bunch of girls to her hen night."

"Oh wonderful," Elsa mused. "and let me guess, you had a bit too much to drink."

"Yeah," Anna admitted. "Last thing I remember is stumbling out of the place, trying to put my goddamn bra on."

"Oh. Well, do they know you're okay?"

"I don't know... but I'll figure it out in the morning," she stated. "I just need a place to put my head."

"Well, where exactly do you live?" Elsa inquired.

"I think it's um..." she thought for a moment. "Oh fuck, that part of my memory hasn't come back yet."

Elsa sighed. "Well, that's just dandy isn't it."

"Hang on a second." She pulled out her phone, pressed the speaker button, and said, "Hey, Siri, take me home."

A bleep then came from the phone. "At the next junction, turn left," it stated in a monotonous female voice.

"Thank god for personal assistants," Elsa remarked.

Anna yawned. "Fuck me, I'm tired."

"Hey, don't you be sleeping on me," Elsa chided. "I've gotta get my own ass home too, you know."

Anna groaned. "Fine, I'll stay awake." she then looked at Elsa. "Thanks by the way, for helping me out."

Elsa smiled. "Hey, no problem. It's the least I can do."

"What's your name?" Anna wondered. "I don't think I ever got it."

Elsa smiled. "My name's Elsa."

Anna held Elsa's arm, looking at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Elsa."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Another modern prompt, courtesy of tumblr! Hope you enjoy (and giggle)


End file.
